Greater Palantine Republic
The GPR is a group of kingdoms which formed together in 1494 for protection against outside forces of hordes and nomadic warrior tribes just outside the greater Palantine region. which includes the Hygerian mountains, the fertile Alerian plains the Palantinien coasts, and the Wealchian forest. History The Palantiniens first arrived here thousands of years ago and lived of the land believing in the unnamed eagle god. They were one of many tribes including the Alerian, Hygerian and Wealchian tribes. which unified over the threat of the korsics. Until they were massacred by the Kori Empire, the Palantinien and Alerians were the only two that were able to keep there culture. They didn't get their independence till the complete fall of the Kori Empire, and even then, warlords still vied over control over the land. they still hold grudges over the Kori successor states. The GPR has a grudge on Ebrua, Rekklia, and Suseva for stealing its coast in wars for the Ofran Coast. They Later served in the 9 Years War on the side of the Coalition. After the famines of the 1920’s caused by a drought, they focused on agriculture and are now have one of the largest agricultural economies, but still are industrial. The three original tribes where the Alguks, originally from the Southern steppe which migrated due to the Infants Cold Era and they had a general horse warrior culture but as they settled they melded into other cultures but there traditional quilts can be seen all around the GPR, the Palantinien of the fertile plains of Lesser Palantine they are very religious and wear fashion that is form over function, and the Hygerians, rivals of the Palantinien, who lived towards the highlands of Palantine and were forced to war against the Palantinien during the infants cold era for food. they traditionally are great warriors and build up to 43% of the army. Caste System # Priests - Mudra # Warriors - Fridra # Craftsmen - Cadra # Producers - Modra the suffix dra means "people of the-" The caste system is old and outdated, but no one really wants a reform. Castes may be switched by filing a request to the senator of your local province. Each caste has equal rights, they are based off of occupation that your parents choose for you. It is forbidden to marry within castes to encourage unity amongst the people, however Mudra cannot marry. There is only one caste that you can be forced to join and that's the Fridra. Government There are 18 provinces in total. Each elects one Sedra. Sedra have four-year terms and run the federal government and a Podra of their province. There are no requirements to become a Sedra or Podra, and they are elected by popular vote. In an emergency a king can be crowned as an absolute monarch to rule.The capital is Chodra meaning land of the chosen people. However They have recently joined the Alliance of the Orient. Irredentist Claims Religion Besides a common goal of survival, religion holds the GPR together. They believe in Mercitism, a monotheist belief that believes in a universal system of karma, and a god which is a large eagle that sours above to watch all that is named and cannot be learned by mortals. If one prays enough, they can get rid of bad karma. Natural resources The GPR sits on top of the largest amount of silicon that was recently discovered which is used directly to make computers. Other than that it doesn't have that many natural resources besides silicon and a surplus of food. Most farms are either sugar Can or rice due to the humid climate. Military The military is like Israel has a small population but is one of the most effective fighting force, not meaning strongest just strong for its size. Up until recently they have been very peaceful but there people have been tossed around thoughts history by other nations and are gearing up for a war. there are many theories that the GPR has nuclear warheads but the government has not confirmed it. Language The GPR has 3 official languages that over time have just been dialects of each other. their is Palantinien which doesn't have and common language family, besides Hygerian which is Korsic. and Alguk which is a dead language which the army uses as codes. Foreign Relations the GPR has a long history with its neighbors, it mostly on a governmental level has good relations with its neighbors: Krapti, krapti has been a historic ally krapati is a butchering of the name krapti which is now the word they use for friend, Ebrua/Suesva, the korsic nation have all ways been strict enemies until the end of the 9 years war were the GPR fought a couple wars with suesva and ebrua which there were no victors they started repairing relations and over 30 years they have met at a neutral ground, Seredet, Seredet and Palantine did not communicate often until the past 300 years, due to the Seredet being mostly uncivilized, they conquered them and brought modern concepts to them like currency cartography and a written language and until 1937 when after a small economic downturn GPR allowed them to govern them selves and have had good relations ever since. Vexillology * The Three Stars Represent the 3 main races: Palantinien, Hygerians, and Alguks * The Blue represents the Maximedian lakes * The white represents unity * The Yellow surrounding the white represents foreign invades Category:Civilizations Category:Alliance of the Orient Category:Ikuna Category:Ukes Category:Modern Category:Greater Palantine Republic